The Persistent Challenger
Masamune jumps incredibly high in the air from the rock he had been standing on to land behind Ginga, Madoka, Kenta, Hyouma and Hokuto. Doubting his credibility, the group of friends crouches to make a cocus about him. Masamune gets irritated, and he runs to Ginga. Both of them begin to talk back to each other heatedly, and both end up wanting to battle the other. They go to a man-made hole in the ground that will serve as a stadium. Both launch, and Ginga's Galaxy Pegasis quickly starts showing its untamed strength. At one point, it decides to go straight into the walls of the Beystadium, making big explosions of dirt. One of the rocks it destroys though lands back on its Face, making it immobile while still spinning. Masamune sees this opportunity to strike, however Galaxy Pegasis becomes emitting blue light and seems to explode in a huge fireball. The rock on top of it disintegrates in the explosion, and Galaxu Pegasis has enough time to nonchalantly hit Ray Unicorno backward at full force, knocking it way out of the stadium. Masamune runs after it. After searching a lot, he finds it in a river, stuck to a surfacing rock, so he plunges into the water to get it. He is happy to have found his beyblade back and he is still ready to go fight Ginga again, but he soon notices that standing in the water has made his back cold... At the other location, Ginga grabs his new beyblade in his hand, and he observes it silently while the others cheer for him. After a moment, he faces them and expresses his irritation at not being able to control Galaxy Pegasis at all. He won, however he felt no passion in his play, therefore he is very upset by his performance and he knows he has to practice more with Pegasis all over again. At the train station, Hokuto and Hyouma stay behind, but they encourage Ginga by giving him wise words, also inviting him to come back whenever he wants. Unknown to them, Masamune is also in the train with them, eating weird orange sticks. At the B-Pit, Madoka analyses Galaxy Pegasis with her machine, and they discover its strong combination of attack-type parts. In the middle of their discussion, a voice calls for them from upstairs, looking for Ginga. As they reach the first floor, they see Masamune standing in the door of the hobby shop. Ginga accepts his challenge, and a huge explosion beats Masamune's Ray Unicorno. Still unhappy about his control of Galaxy Pegasis, Ginga gets some help from Kenta with another beybattle. Masamune keeps coming back after running after his blade several times, but unexpected explosions happen everytime. Eventually, they battle on the riverside, and the fight is slightly longer than usual. Ginga believes for an instant that he has mastered Galaxy Pegasis, however the latter suddenly decides to send Ray Unicorno straight into the hill, where an explosion is triggered again and Ray Unicorno stops spinning. Ginga slowly and sadly walks to take his beyblade, but Masamune runs past him to get his. He promises Ginga that he will come back stronger, and he flees. Kenta decides to run after him. He eventually thinks that he has lost him when he reaches the old warehouses that the Face Hunters used to inhabit, but he hears noise at one door. Entering, he discovers that Masamune is practicing with Ray Unicorno by having it swiftly dodge big chunks of wood that swing left and right. Just as Ray Unicorno moves too slowly and gets knocked away by one of them, Kenta makes his presence known, scaring Masamune. Ray Unicorno hits the far wall and stops spinning. Masamune aggressively asks Kenta what he is doing there, and Kenta refuses to leave. After some arguing, they decide to establish peace and help each other. Masamune offers some of his orange stick food to Kenta, the latter who totally did not expect it to be so spicy in his mouth. While Masamune takes one in his mouth casually, Kenta struggles to speak to him now that his tongue and lips are burnt. Eventually, they both go to meet Ginga at a construction site, where a hole in the ground still represents a stadium for them. A pile of small rocks lays on one side of it. The battle begins excitedly, and Galaxy Pegasis already starts moving around in a circle. Masamune knows how to counter the attacks though: he either makes his blade quickly turn away from the hits, or Ray Unicorno simply teleports. It is even able to change directions completely in a mere second. Ray Unicorno succeeds in striking Galaxy Pegasis and forcing it back into the pile of rock, which falls on Ginga's beyblade, burying it. Masamune catches his beyblade back, knowing he has finally won against his rival. Ginga grimly walks to take his Pegasis too and, after concentrating a lot, he comes to find the real strength of Galaxy Pegasis and succeeds in forming a bond with it. Satisfied with this, Ginga wants to test his new performance, and they all see how extremely powerful Ginga now is. Ginga asks Masamune if he wants to battle again now that he controls his Pegasis, but Masamune, not blind at all to the power he just witnessed, firmly refuses, figuring out that he has already won once against Ginga and that this is enough for him, that Ginga will never be able to beat him again. Both begin another argument, of course. Standing on a construction vehicle not far away, a new Chinese blader calls for them. Category:Episodes